


A first dance

by majormike



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cutesy, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormike/pseuds/majormike
Summary: This is a fanfic about monster prom ships and accompanying songs of said ships. This all based on personal preference.Here's the playlisthttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEZjWaOJajwOGB6A7gcAMek4Ixnbxz_0t





	A first dance

“THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST OBSESSED WITH WHO'S THE BEST DRESSED AND WHO'S HAVING SEX…”, Vicky belted those lyrics like she did in band practice hundreds of times leading up to this night. Tonight was Monster Prom, and her band, the Player Characters, were chosen by Principal Giant Spider to perform for the first half of Monster Prom.They already blazed through their renditions of “cRaZie$”, “Cool Generator”, “Classic”, “Fifteen Minutes”, “The Verge” and “Save World Get Girl”. All that was left was to finish “High School Never Ends” on a strong note, announce Prom King and Queen and let the DJ, Calculester, take over from there.

The three weeks leading up to now have been insane. Not only did Vicky, Oz, Amira and Brian had to practice and figure out their set list during that time, but also had to figure out prom dates at the same time. It wasn’t easy, blood had been drawn multiple times, lives had been lost and so many substances had been consumed, but it was totally worth it. All four of them managed to nail their dream dates after some...rather unusual situations.

Oz managed to woo Polly Geist into going with him, turns out with the right combination of substances, his general horniness/attraction to Polly and some encouragement from his mates, he could basically do everything from fixing phones to causing naked parties in the streets. Amira ended up taking local eldritch cutie Zoe to prom. As it turned out, not only was Amira a red hot badass, but she was also a sweet, understanding geek herself. It also probably helped that whenever Leonard showed up to harass Zoe, she would bust out a nine-iron and smack that little fucker over the gymnasium. Brian, (un)expectedly ended up dating, and subsequently taking to prom, Liam de Lioncourt. Brian’s chill demeanor and unexpected creative and intellectual side, helped Liam to learn to genuinely not care so much and learn how to truly be chill. The rest of the gang have on occasion just seen the two snuggled up on the couch sharing earbuds and napping together. They all found it adorable. Last but not least, Vicky ended up falling for Scott Howl and vice versa. Vicky's can-do attitude and innate leadership skills was a perfect match with Scott's exuberant energy and willingness to go with the flow attitude. In essence, Prom was going to be epic.

With a flourish, the Player Characters ended “High School Never Ends” with a sick instrumental by Oz, Amira and Brian. The prom goers all cheered at the performance and clapped while the Player Characters respective dates went up on stage to congratulate them on their performance and for general romantic cuddling. As the crowd cheered, the student council president, Alex Aureum the golden dragon golem, strode across the stage and waved the prom goers to calm down.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to announce the prom king and queen!,'' Alex said. At this statement the crowd cheered again, curious on who would win the title this time around. People originally thought Miranda would, but apparently some say she dropped out after failing to launch her rival Ariel to the moon. There were whispers of Vera attempting to use a black magic ritual to win, but stopped after learning that the blood of a former prom queen, which was needed for the ritual,...was a used tampon. Nobody knew who was going to win and the announcement would surely be a surprise.

If Oz and Polly won-Far Longer than Forever

"And your prom king and queen is...Ozymandias and Polina Geist!", Alex yelled with a flourish. The crowd erupted in applause after the announcement was made, meanwhile the rest of the Player Characters and their dates were congratulating Polly and Oz for winning the crown.The two were surprised at the announcement but proceeded to laugh and go up the stage, big smiles on both of their faces the whole time.

As they accepted the crowns and wave to the crowd from the stage, Oz leaned over to Polly. “W-when did we sign up for the voting?”, Oz asked nervously. 

“Not sure. I think it was the day we made that red velvet cake made with cocaine and Alaskan Thunder fuck,” Polly replied. 

“Oh right…was that also the day we stole an alligator?”, Oz responded with a bit of blush in his complexion. 

“Nah, that was magic mushroom day”, Polly replied with a giggle in her voice.

The student council president than signaled the crowd to calm down, cleared his throat and announced, “The prom king and queen will now take their first dance of the evening, and the Player Characters have a special song for this occasions”. Vicky then waved at Brian and Amira to go up to their respective microphones, while giving Calculester a thumbs up signal. He then nodded and transformed into an elaborate keyboard set-up, while Vicky sat down to begin playing. After a count, she began to play the first few notes of “Far Longer than Forever”.

“Awww Boo, did you plan this?”, Polly said with love in her voice. 

“Well, the others did mention that they saw our names being in the running so I asked them to play this song if we somehow won.It was our first dance together as a couple and it also helps that it was your favorite movie”, Oz replied with a sheepish grin, “Now shall we”? 

“Да, пожалуйста”, Polly replied.

The couple then proceeded to begin a slow waltz on the dance floor as Amira and Brian proceeded to sing a lovely duet of “Far Longer than Forever”, a truly magical song for a magical night.

If Vicky and Scott won-Sad Song

“Your prom king and queen this evening is...Victoria Schmidt and Scott Howl!, Alex announced. The crowd applauded at the decision, while the Wolfpack erupted into loud cheers and hollering. “WHOOOO YOU GO SCOTT! WOLFPACK REPRESENT”,they screamed and howled. Meanwhile, Vicky and Scott were rather perplexed and how they got chosen. “When did we…”, Vicky and Scott were about to ask each other about how they got chosen, until Amira, Oz and Brian came up from behind to congratulate and hug them. 

“Haha, I knew you would win this thing Vee”, Amira said while laughing. 

“Wait, it was you guys?”, Vicky said with shock in her voice. 

“Yeah it was,” Brian said nonchalantly

“W-we figured since Vera and Miranda lost interest, you two would be able to win this fairly,” Oz said.

“Besides you earned it Vee. You’re always working so hard, you two deserve to have Prom Night be something beyond amazing. Now get ready to dance, we got a song ready to go, and Oz is helping me with the vocals”,Amira said with a manic grin.

On cue, Damien and a Wolfpack member proceeded to push in a grand piano. Amira and Oz took their places behind the microphones while Brian sat before the grand piano cracking his fingers and Calculester set his systems to play the accompanying tune. He then proceeded to play an extended intro of “Sad Song”. Vicky and Scott then proceeded to move to the dance floor in time with the music and when they got to the center, Oz began with the vocals.

When Oz got to the titular line, Scott asked Vicky, “Why did Oz say Sad Dog, and why is the dog sad”?

“Uh, no sweetie he sang Sad Song”, Vicky said with a giggle.

“Oh. Well, at least I know when this dog is sad, I can just find you to make it better!”, Scot said with a smile

“Aww babe. Well, the same goes for me too”, Vicky replied with lover in her voice.

The two then performed a lovely slow dance, looking like a couple straight out of the movies.

If Amira and Zoe won-She’s kinda hot though

Alex cleared his throat and announced, “Well your prom queens for this evening are, Amira Rashid and Zoe!”.

“EEEEEEE. It’s just like my fanfic!" Zoe said while the crowd cheered on.

“I obj-”, Leonard was about to scream until the timely arrival of the Interdimensional Prince allowed Vera to football kick him and the Interdimensional Prince into another dimension.

Amira and Zoe then walked to center stage where they were given matching crowns, Amira’s being fireproof for obvious reasons.

“So”, Amira began, “When did you sign us up for this exactly?”

“Me? I thought you did,”Zoe responded.

As the two looked at each other quizzically, the Player Characters and their respective dates came up to cheer and congratulate them personally.

“Oh I knew you two would make a cute couple, and even better prom queens!”, Vicky said with glee.

“*Tsk* I suppose you three had something to do with this?”, Amira said with a bemused look on her face.

“Yeah...sorry about the secrecy Red. We wanted to surprise the two of you”, Brian said.

“Y-yeah, it is Zoe’s first time in the corporeal realm and her first Monster Prom. We figured why not make it special?”, Oz said with a knowing tone.

“Awww!~ You guys rock! It’s just like an anime plot!” Zoe said while hugging the trio.

“Okay, enough hugging. You two need to get on the dance floor. We already got a song ready to go that we know you two will just love", Vicky said after hugging Zoe.

Amira and Zoe soon took their places in the center of the dancefloor, as the rest of the Player Characters took their places on the stage, but this time Oz took center stage while Vicky grabbed an acoustic guitar to match Oz's electric.

“T-this song is dedicated to our prom queens and best friends.”, Oz said right before strumming the opening notes to “She’s Kinda Hot”. He then proceeded to belt out the lyrics with the same bravado as the actual singer. Amira and Zoe soon began a rapid ballroom dance reminiscent of flamenco. 

When Oz sang the titular lyric, Amira clicked her tongue a bit.

“Kinda hot? Please, my girl is mind blowingly gorgeous”, she said with a grin to Zoe.

“Awww. Well then, my girl is hotter than the sun. I should know, I ate a few.”, Zoe said with a blushing smiling expression.

As the song went on, the couple proceeded to pick-up the pace of their dance to match the rhythm,performing a wild, energetic and completely eye-catching dance.

If Brian and Liam won-I think I love you

“Your prom KINGS for this evening, Brian Yu and Liam de Lioncourt!”, Alex announced. The student body clapped with approval at the pairing, especially Miranda since this whole thing was her idea, however the prom winners were a little perplexed.

“Uh...I know I helped Miranda to get you picked for prom king...how did I get picked?”, Brian asked Liam.

“I’m not su-.”,Liam was about to say until he noticed the activity behind Brian, “Well from one cliched to another, it looks like your friends had something to do with this”. Liam gestured Brian to turn around, just as the rest of the Player Characters proceeded to tackle hug him.

“See? I told you they would make a cute prom royalty couple!”, Vicky said with a big grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Okay you were right. Sorry about not telling you B, but we figured it would be a nice surprise, well, Miranda did anyways”, Amira said with a smirk.

“Wait, Miranda?” Brian asked.

“Y-yeah, as you were helping Miranda help Liam become prom king, she asked us to help out with getting you picked as fellow prom king. We were hesitant at first, but she can be very charismatic at times”, Oz stated.

“That and you’re kind of a push-over”, Amira said.

“Ok enough bantering. You two get on the dance floor. We’ve been practicing this song for you guys for awhile. I even had to go to the Koreatown cemetery for this one.”, Vicky stated as she grabbed her bandmates and dragged them back to the stage.

“Koreatown?’, both Brian and Liam asked while staring at each other. They then decided to shrug it off and go to the center dancefloor, ready for whatever song came on.

Unbeknownst to them, Calculester turned himself into a special keyboard for Amira to play, while Oz swapped out his normal bass for a lower pitch one and Vicky plugged in vocal cord augment with “애정” on it. Amira then began the opening notes for a K-drama classic song, “I think I love you”. 

As Vicky began to sing the first few lines in perfect Korean, Liam let out a little snort.

“This song? Really? How mainstream…”, he said in mock disgust.

“That might be the case, but we both know you’re a sucker for this drama”, Brian retorted.

“Heh. Right back at you”, Liam said with a grin.

Of course the two just did a simple slow dance to the song,because sometimes being a cliche is the most ironic thing to do.


End file.
